The invention relates to a lubricating-oil device for an internal combustion engine with two cylinder banks and a casing cover mounted on the front of the engine and including heat exchanger and oil filter and associated passages for supplying the filtered oil directly to the various oil passages in the engine.
Applicant's company publication "Die neuen Mercedes-Benz Nutzfahrzeugmotoren OM 441, OM 441LA, OM 442, OM 442A, OM 442LA" already discloses such a lubricating-oil device for an internal combustion engine having a lubricating circuit and two cylinder banks, wherein the lubricating circuit comprises per cylinder bank a main oil passage and secondary oil passages leading to lubricating points, and wherein a heat exchanger and an oil filter are arranged in the lubricating circuit. The two main oil passages are interconnected by Y-shaped secondary passages. An outlet opening of the lubricating-oil side of the heat exchanger is connected to an inlet opening of the oil filter and an outlet opening of the oil filter is connected via an oil passage to one of the two main oil passages of the lubricating circuit. The other main oil passage is not connected to the main oil passage and is filled with lubricating oil via the Y-shaped secondary lines.
For general background information, reference is also made to the following publications: German Offenlegungsschrift 4029408, German Patent 3701083, German Offenlegungsschrift 2951961, German Offenlegungsschrift 2909047, German Patent 2737054 and German Auslegeschrift 2459295.
It is the object of the invention to provide a lubricating-oil device which improves the supply of lubricating oil to the lubricating points of the internal combustion engine.